Amnesia
by Chocolate and Nutella Lover
Summary: Henka (Caroline) gets into the Naruto world when she falls into a hole. She meets Naruto and soon they find out she has amnesia, that her name is Henka and the only clear thing she has in mind is the voice of a person calling for her. What will happen when she finds out who the voice belongs to? And is she the only one who passed through the hole? Sequel to Third Chance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and here it is the sequel to Third Chance! I'm trying to do it in a way anyone can understand, even if they haven't read the prequel. The first chapter is just like a try-out because I was asked for a sequel and I wasn't even sure how to start it so…**

**Tell me what you think pretty please and I think that maybe I can change it a little, like if someone gives ideas or something. I'm also looking for a beta reader so watch out.**

**Caroline, or Henka, is 18 years old. A year has passed from tha day she disappeared. If you have questions, review or PM me.**

**Updates might be slow because I broke my right hand and is mega difficult to write, even to move the mouse! God, it took me two weeks to write this small chapter. So with nothing else to say besides the disclaimer, I let you read!**

**Oh, yeah. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I was running, running as fast as my legs would allow me. You may wonder why I'm running so I will explain. My dad had been getting home lately and since I'm curious and suspicious about everything he does (you know, he hating me and all) so I decided to investigate.

Today was the day I found out the results of my research and know what I found? He is seeing a woman! I know mom is dead but that doesn't mean he is allowed to see other woman is it? No, I think is not but he seemed so happy I just couldn't demand an explanation so I ran out of the restaurant they were in and started to run and here is where I am now: running like a crazy woman.

I was angry, sad, a feeling of betrayal was engulfing me but still, no tears would come out. I came to halt when I saw I knew nothing of where I was so I started walking around the place.

"I came from this direction," I said pointing north, "No, it was that. No, no, it was- KYYA!" I shouted when my foot fell into a hole and suddenly all my body was thrown into a huge hole. I felt like Alice in Wonderland, falling into a hole and screaming like a little girl… yeah, just like Alice so, where's that rabbit I have to follow?

I suddenly saw something and laugh. There is my rabbit! I thought and laughed but noticed it was not white nor black or brown. It was yellow. Not exactly yellow, lighter, like blond. I also noticed it was not fur but hair. The last thing I noticed was that that yellow ball was not a ball like I first thought; it was actual hair attached to the head of someone; and that someone was coming my way.

"Henka, is that you?" the boy asked.

"Who's Henka?" I asked the boy whose eyes got wider than what they were when he first saw me.

"Oh it is you! Your hair, your voice, everything is the same!" he shouted and hugged me.

"W-what's wrong with you?! Let me go now!" I screamed while blushing but he wouldn't flinch or brake the awkward embrace, even when I started punching him in the head.

"I have to take you to Sasuke!" he stated and started running with me over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. Why do I feel like this is familiar?

"Who's Sasuke?" I asked as the boy ran. "More importantly, who are you?"

He stopped in his tracks and set me down in the floor with a hurt look in his face. "What do you mean who I am? Don't you remember me?" he asked with a hurt voice and I felt my heart become smaller and I felt like I was bad person that stole candy from a little kid.

"I really don't, I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"Do you have amnesia, Henka?"

"Why do you call me Henka, my name is Caroline." I said but then remembered what was in my head when I was in the hospital. The sweet boy calling for someone called Henka. "Am I Henka?"

"Yeah, you are Henka." He said a little confused but sure that I was Henka. I believe him. Now I have to find the person calling for Henka, I mean me. I want to know why was he .me and what our relation is and... Ah, so many questions to ask and just a person to ask.

"Let's go, um, what's your name again? I think I do have amnesia." I said and it was not really a lie. It was not the truth or well, it may be, who knows?

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" he said and pointed to himself excited.

"Okay Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, let's go. Oh, and give me a heads-up and try to make me remember everyone."

"Okay! Let's start with Sasuke!" he shouted and I laughed at his childhood-like behavior. I wonder who Sasuke is, he seems to mention him a lot.

We walked to the village; a huge, red wall was protecting it and from what I could tell just by being outside of it, is that it is a big, important village. I tried to listen to Naruto at first since. I though he would tell me about everyone but, um, he started talking about ramen. Ah well, I like ramen too.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously ¨

We walked to the village; a huge, red wall was protecting it and from what I could tell just by being outside of it, is that it is a big, important village. I tried to listen to Naruto at first since. I though he would tell me about everyone but, um, he started talking about ramen. Ah well, I like ramen too.

* * *

"…So I think I will go eat miso ramen today." Naruto said. He actually said a lot but that was the only thing I heard because I was more concentrated looking around. Everything seemed so familiar but distant at the same time to me.

"Naruto, you said you would tell me about the-"

"Oi Naruto! You are back already?" a voice behind us screamed. We both turned around to see three figures and a white dog. One was a girl (the only girl) with bluish, long hair and white eyes. A boy with a hoodie and sunglasses stood at her right and at the left a boy with long fangs and with a fang-like painting on his check stood; he was the one who called for Naruto.

"Of course dog breath! Hi Hinata!" Naruto said and the boy with sunglasses mumbled something about being forgotten after all this time.

"Hello Naruto-kun, hel- are you Henka-chan?" the girl said, I assume her name is Hinata.

"I think that's my name." I said doubtfully while Naruto and 'dog breath' fought.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun will be so happy when he finds out!" she said although it was a little difficult to hear because the other two were making a lot of noise.

"Um, Hinata, would you mind to tell me about that Sasuke guy? I don't remember anything about here or the people so… oh, and could we go somewhere else? You talk so low I can barely hear you." I said and Hinata nodded. We walked away from the two fighting boys and the other sulking in a corner.

"If you don't remember anything then I will start with myself, Heika-chan. My name is Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, the one that was fighting, and Aburame Shino, the one sulking, are my teammates. I used to stutter a lot before but with Naruto's help I was able to stop! Um, I think it's better for me to just answer your questions." She said and smiled at me.

I nodded, "Then, could you tell me who Sasuke is?" I asked and when she was about to answer two girls appeared in front of us. One had long, blond hair with blue eyes; the other had brown hair tied in two buns with big, brown eyes.

"Hey Hinata, we were going to a restaurant now, just girls, do you want to come? Oh, who's your friend..? Henka?!" the blond screamed. I waved nervously and still a little unsure of saying I am Henka. I'm not even sure about that but if everyone is calling me that I will assume I'm her.

"Henka! Oh, forget about the restaurant! We have to take you to Sasuke!" the blond shouted excitedly.

"Are you sure about that ino? Isn't he with Sakura right now?" the girl with the buns asked.

"Oh, we were going over there anyways so what's the problem? If you don't want to come Tenten then don't, you too Hinata. Henka let's go!" she shouted again. Agh, she is as noisy as Naruto! Is every blond here so noisy? I looked back and neither Tenten nor Hinata were following and I got a little concerned. Is Sakura that scary?

"Ha, we are here Henka? Ready?" she asked and didn't even give me time to respond when she was pulling me again.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Ino shouted as she opened door after door in the 'Uchiha compound' where those two were supposed to be.

"Isn't it illegal to barge into someone else's house?" I asked Ino.

"Sasuke, I have someone here that wants to see you!" she continued screaming, ignoring me.

"Ino-pig, I told you not to barge in Sasuke-kun's house like that! What is it this …time," a girl with pink, short hair and hazel eyes said as she came into the room Ino and I were waiting in. "H-Henka?"

"What is it this time, Yamanaka?" a boy with black hair and super black eyes said as he made his way to where we were until he saw me. He stopped moving and if I were a little closer I would swear he even stopped breathing.

"H-hello everyone, nice to meet you." I said nervously and bowed respectfully.

"Why are you bowing? Why do you act like you don't remember us?" Ino asked, finally noticing that I actually don't remember her or anyone in this room.

"Haha, Ino I know your name because the Tenten girl said it. I don't even know who those two are!" I said and pointed to the boy and girl who just came to where we were.

"You don't remember me, Henka?" the boy asked and came closer to me.

"I really don't, sorry. Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember who gave you that name Henka?" he asked, ignoring what I said. "You don't remember why you cut your hair short? You don't remember you made this," he showed a hilt with a weird symbol in it and a few words, "and never even had the time to give it to me?"

"I-I don't, I'm sorry! I wish I could, you all seem such good people and I want to remember if it was me that spent the time with you or if you are just mistaking me with someone else."

"You are Henka and you belong here. I gave you your name and spent time with you. Why did you disappear! I spent a year looking for you! A year!"

"I don't even know your name and you are screaming at me!"

"Sasuke-teme leave Henka-chan alone!"

"Naruto?" I asked, "Weren't you with Kiba?"

"Oh, you remember Kiba right?!"

"Sasuke, she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anyone, Hinata was the one to tell her about some people so don't over think it!" Naruto screamed, "I will take her to Tsunade."

Naruto then grabed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Naruto wait, I'm coming with you!" Sasuke said. He is Sasuke. He is the one everyone said would be excited by just seeing me and he just screams at me, demands me to remember him!

"Sasuke-kun wait!" said the girl with pink hair. I'll assume she is Sakura.

Everyone stopped and remained silent as Sakura spoke, "I'm your girlfriend. Are you leaving me just for Henka? Again? I was the one that helped you stop suffering! I wasn't the one that just disappeared! I stayed with you and waited until it was time Sasuke!"

"You are annoying, you know? You did nothing to help me stop suffering. I missed Henka all this time! I have her here now so you are not stopping me from coming with her. We are done!" Sasuke said and took a step forward to take me from Naruto's grasp.

"Is that okay? Will she be alright?" I asked Sasuke. I looked back to see Sakura break into tears as Ino embraced her trembling figure. Naruto came closely behind us.

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Sasuke looked down at me with a sadden expression but quickly recovered and looked forward. Was I supposed to know what that meant?

"Sasuke, I'm giving my report to Tsunade, there is no need for you to come." Naruto said, finally catching up to Sasuke.

"I said no one will stop me and that includes you, Naruto." Sasuke said. We ran the rest of the way in silence, until we got to Tsunade's office. I suppose she is the main authority here. We entered the building and then into the office.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I'm here!" naruto shouted and came into the office. Sasuke remained in the hall.

"Naruto, I have told you a million of times to knock before you come in!"

"I'm sorry! But look who I found outside of the village!" Naruto said and Sasuke came in.

"Henka? Is that you, Henka?" a blond woman with big boobs asked baffled.

"They all said I am but I don't remember." I said truthfully.

"You have amnesia?" she asked.

"She has. She doesn't remember anyone nor anything. What can we do to help?" Sasuke said like he was the one with amnesia.

"That is a psychological problem therefore I cannot do anything," she said, "I suggest you to gather everyone and tell her about you. Maybe when she listens about all of you and sees the places she has been in she can remember."

"When you said everyone you mean..?"

"Teams seven, eight, ten and Gai." She clarified.

"I heard the girls were going to a restaurant, maybe we boys can join and talk to Henka about us!" Naruto suggested.

"That's a good idea, Naruto, do that," Tsunade said, "And Sasuke," Sasuke nodded to her to continue talking. "Let Henka walk. She has amnesia; she is not paraplegic.

Sasuke blushed and allowed my feet touch the ground. I thanked him and we exited the building after thanking Tsunade.

"I don't think Sakura will want to join us." I said.

"it doesn't matter. A person or two who don't help will not make any difference." Sasuke said.

"Is this okay, Naruto? Can you arrange-"

"I said it is okay." Sasuke said, raising his voice.

"Sasuke teme, I told you to leave Henka alone! If you don't do that at least don't scream at her!" Naruto defended and I felt like I really belonged here.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke huffed.

"Please, don't fight. Naruto, let's go find everyone! I would go alone but I don't know everyone." I told Naruto.

"'Kay! Let's go Henka!" he said and started running, dragging me with him. I glanced back and saw Sasuke following us.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait and all that. I broke my wrist and I was 1. lazy to do it with one hand, and 2. I tried doing it with one hand but my left hand is so slow I could write like a word per minute so...**

**Question: would you like Henka to end up with Sasuke or someone else because, I don't want to spoil anything but someone might try to take Henka away from Sasuke. It may even be more than one! Tell me what you think please: review.**


End file.
